


Dream Team

by GardenGoblin



Category: TAZ Amnesty - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, I drempt most of this and I wanted to write it help, Kissing, Love, M/M, True Love, indruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenGoblin/pseuds/GardenGoblin
Summary: Duck and Indrid are in love





	Dream Team

It was dark in their room, dark, quiet, and warm, only the sound of their breathing and crickets permeating the silence, basically heaven for a sleepy couple in the West Virginian winter. Duck shifted next to his boyfriend and sat up slightly, a thought on his mind and a feeling in his heart.

"Indrid?" He asked quietly.

"Mghf?" 

"I love you." 

Indrid turned slightly and snuggled into Duck, murmering a reply. 

"I love you too." 

"Ah fuck Indrid you're the best, I don't know what I did to deserve you." Duck said softly. 

"Well for starters you saved the world like 6 times." Indrid said, still mashing his face into Duck's side. 

"Yeah, I guess that's true, but still." 

Indrid laughed softly and kissed Duck's side affectionately. 

"Duck Newton, you are the kindest," he kissed his side again, "most sincere," another kiss, "and most compassionate person I have ever met." He was sitting up beside duck now and kissed him once more on his nose, "and I wouldn't change a thing about you. You more than deserve to have a happy ending." 

Duck buried his face in his hands and made a noise akin to the noise people make when they see an extremely small animal. 

"God babe, you're so damn cute!" Duck sputtered. 

Laughing, Indrid kissed him again, more sweetly this time. "Okay okay,your turn now, I can't be the one giving out all the smooches!" 

Duck smiled at him, "Indrid you're... Amazing! You've seen and done so much, I don't think I'll ever know all that you've seen. But after all that, and all the things you've seen, in both reality and possibility, you chose me, and I choose you, and we choose each other, and we keep choosing each other every day, from when we wake up to when we go to bed. And that means more to me than anything else I could say. I love you Indrid, and I love that you love me back." 

Indrid looked at him, his expression lovestruck, "Oh Duck, I don't know what to say." 

"You don't need to say anything you haven't already said Love, I just wanted to let you know how important you are to me." 

Indrid grabbed Duck's hand, "You made it very well known, I- ugh I'm at a loss for words Duck! And you know how hard it is to do that to me!" 

Squeezing their hand Duck placed a kiss on Indrid's slightly chapped lips and brushed away some of the silver hair, "Then don't say anything, let's just go to sleep and hold the knowledge that we're never letting go. Okay?"

Indrid smiled, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> So I dreamt most of the "plot" here but aaaaaaaa it's so cute!!!! I'm a hopeless romantic and these boys are so good! I've been so obsessed with amnesty lately so I've wanted to post more indruck for a while lmao! I may not be writing anything like The Moth Who Came In From The Cold (an amazing fic btw, all of you should read it) but I like my short fluffs!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
